Selenium, an essential micronutrient commonly found in water in the form of selenate, SeO42−, and/or selenite, SeO32−, requires monitoring and control given its toxicity when ingested beyond prescribed levels. Only a few methods for the removal of these oxyanions from water, involving primarily adsorption on metal oxides, have been described in the literature. In addition, efforts have been made toward developing electrochemical techniques for the detection and capture of these species from industrial effluents and other sources. From an overall perspective, both SeO42− and SeO32− are relatively stable both to oxidation and reduction. In particular, SeO42− has been regarded as particularly inert and only a few papers have reported its reduction under room temperature conditions. See Santos et al., Sci. Tot. Env., 521-522, 246 (2015) and C. I. Measures and J. D. Burton, Anal. Chim. Acta., 120, 177 (1980).